


Rage Quit's Middle Name is Not Frank.

by Idiotbabylover



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotbabylover/pseuds/Idiotbabylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is so used to being called 'Rage Quit', he almost thinks Joel doesn't even know his real name.<br/>(Based off of the intense Joechael flirting in AHWU 92.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage Quit's Middle Name is Not Frank.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out and so much love to Ty for being the best confidence booster and editor of all time.

“Rage Quit’s middle name is not Frank.”

Michael lets out a laugh as Joel continues to fuck around while they attempt to record AHWU without Geoff. It's easy for Michael to get distracted and just play around when Joel's there, though. He’s been working here a few months now, and he and Joel have been flirting (Michael thinks it’s flirting. Hopes it’s flirting.) since Michael's first day when Joel had laughed at the suit he’d worn off the plane.

“Michael, it’s your turn. Come on,” Jack calls to him. Michael’s eyes linger on Joel for a second longer before he goes up to continue recording.

After they finish and Jack is putting the video together, Joel rolls up in chair next to Michael. “Rage Quit, I’m really digging this hat. Do you think this is a good look?” He asks, gesturing to Michael’s Kermit SnapBack on his head. Michael laughs and reaches for it.

“I think it looks like my hat, asshole. And stop calling me Rage Quit.”

Joel jerks back, rolling away and laughing as Michael gives chase in his own chair. They wrestle around for a minute before Jack calls out, "Can y’all stop flirting for five seconds, we have actual work to do.” At that, Joel stiffens a bit and throws the hat back before quickly making his way out of the office, calling out a “Bye, Michael”.

Michael marks the weirdness and quick exit down to aversion to idea of work, but the next day Joel is acting strange again. He doesn’t stick around the Achievement Hunter office save to bring Geoff some papers. Michael tries to start a conversation, but Joel just gives him a small smile before turning away and frowning.

“You okay, J-role?”

“Hm? Yeah, I’m fine, Michael.”

The lad tries to not let a bit of hurt come up at Joel using his real name. Out the corner of his eye, he sees Geoff turn to Jack and mouth “Michael?" Jack shrugs.

It continues like that. Joel doesn’t avoid Michael, but he definitely makes a point to not talk to him as much as he used to. He’s extremely polite, which irks Michael beyond words, and he always uses Michael’s real name. Michael pretends like it doesn't sting a little.

A few days later, Joel is recording with Jack when Michael spills his water all over his desk. “Dammit,” he cries, “All my shit is gonna get wet.”

Jack lets out a laugh and throws a ‘Sucks for you’ over his shoulder. Joel, however, grabs a roll of paper towels and rushes over to help the younger man clean up the water. Michael stops short in surprise, sure that Joel would just laugh or throw the paper towels from across the room and hit him in the head. He quietly thanks Joel, who replies “It’s no problem, Michael. I was getting tired of Jack anyway.” He gives Michael a soft smile and continues wiping up the mess.

After Joel leaves, Jack asks “So, what’s up with you and Joel?”

“I don’t know. He’s really nice to me all the time.” Michael laments.

“He’s calling you Michael now too, instead of Rage Quit.”

“I don’t know, “ Michael repeats. “Maybe he decided he doesn’t want to be my friend. Maybe he secretly hates me.”

Jack lets out a snort and turns back to his work.

The next week, Michael is standing in the break room downing a Red Bull before they record a Let’s Play when Joel walks in. Michael instinctively stands perfectly still, as though Joel is a T-Rex and he’s Sam Neill. Joel flashes a polite smile before grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and darting out of the room. 

Hurt flares up in Michael’s chest, but it’s quickly converted into anger. He decides he has to confront Joel and find out what his problem is. He follows the older man to the hallway outside Achievement Hunter and grabs his arm. Joel quickly whips around and looks confused. 

“Michael, what-”

“Why don’t you call me Rage Quit anymore?”

“I-”

“Why do act all nice to me and not like the asshole I know you are?” 

Joel won’t look Michael in the face, just stares down at the floor and shrugs. The hurt and anger pulse heavy in Michael’s chest, and so he pushes Joel back in retaliation.

“Fuck, what, you don’t wanna talk to me? You don’t want to be my friend all of a sudden? Fine! Fuck you, dude.” 

Joel’s eyes widen almost comically. “What the fuck are you talking about? You’re mad because I’m being nice to you?”

Michael pushes him again. “I’m mad because you’re acting fake with me. You don’t fuck with me, you call me by my real name. Did you suddenly decide I’m not good enough to be your friend? I’m just your co-worker now?”

Joel suddenly reaches up and pushes Michael back. “Fucker! I’m being nice to you and calling you by your name so you’ll like me more! I don’t want to annoy you!”

Michael stays quiet, dumbfounded.

“I have a fucking crush on you and I wanted you to like me back so I stopped fucking with you so you’d fucking stop getting fucking annoyed with me!”

Michael barks out a laugh at that. Joel huffs angrily and turns to walk away, but Michael pulls him back by his arm again. He quiets any more fight Joel had in him by pressing his lips against the older man’s. When he pulls away, Joel looks shocked.

“Idiot. I don’t want you to be nice to me. I want you to be Joel.” Michael smiles softly, bumping his forehead against Joel’s. Behind them, the door to Achievement Hunter opens and Geoff sticks his head out. 

“Jones! Let’s Play! Quit dicking around!”

Michael nods at Geoff and turns back to Joel. “I’ll talk to you later, okay? Sort this all out,” He says before giving Joel another chaste kiss and running into the office.

Just before the door closes, Michael hears a faint “See you later, Rage Quit”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can visit me at michaelvision.tumblr.com!


End file.
